basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
List of 2010–11 NBA season transactions
This is a list of all personnel changes for the 2010 NBA off-season and 2010–11 NBA season. Retirement Front office movements Head coach changes ;Off-season ;In-season General manager changes ;Off-season Player movement The following is a list of player movement via free agency and trades. Trades Signed from free agency 10-day contracts Released Waived Training camp cuts All players listed did not make the final roster. NBA Development League assignments was assigned to the Texas Legends.]] was twice assigned to the Sioux Falls Skyforce.]] Each NBA team can assign two first or second year players to its affiliated NBA Development League team. A player can be assigned to the Development League only three times in a season. } ||align="center"| || Portland Trail Blazers || Idaho Stampede ||align="center"| |- | (2) ||align="center"| || Houston Rockets || Rio Grande Valley Vipers ||align="center"| |- | (2) ||align="center"| || Oklahoma City Thunder || Tulsa 66ers ||align="center"| |- | ||align="center"| || Los Angeles Clippers || Bakersfield Jam ||align="center"| |- | (2) ||align="center"| || San Antonio Spurs || Austin Toros ||align="center"| |- | ||align="center"| || Milwaukee Bucks || Fort Wayne Mad Ants ||align="center"| |- | (2) ||align="center"| || Portland Trail Blazers || Idaho Stampede ||align="center"| |- | (2) ||align="center"| || Los Angeles Clippers || Bakersfield Jam ||align="center"| |- | ||align="center"| || Utah Jazz || Utah Flash ||align="center"| |- | (3) ||align="center"| || Toronto Raptors || Erie Bayhawks ||align="center"| |- | (3) ||align="center"| || Oklahoma City Thunder || Tulsa 66ers ||align="center"| |- | ||align="center"| || New Jersey Nets || Springfield Armor ||align="center"| |- | (3) ||align="center"| || Golden State Warriors || Reno Bighorns ||align="center"| |- | ||align="center"| || Houston Rockets || Rio Grande Valley Vipers ||align="center"| |- | (3) ||align="center"| || Los Angeles Clippers || Bakersfield Jam ||align="center"| |- | (3) ||align="center"| || Philadelphia 76ers || Springfield Armor ||align="center"| |- | ||align="center"| || Los Angeles Lakers || Bakersfield Jam ||align="center"| |- | ||align="center"| || San Antonio Spurs || Austin Toros ||align="center"| |- | (3) ||align="center"| || Oklahoma City Thunder || Tulsa 66ers ||align="center"| |- | ||align="center"| || San Antonio Spurs || Austin Toros ||align="center"| |- | (2) ||align="center"| || Los Angeles Lakers || Bakersfield Jam ||align="center"| |- | ||align="center"| || Oklahoma City Thunder || Tulsa 66ers ||align="center"| |- |} () Indicates the number of assignments a player has made. Going overseas was signed by Greek club Olympiacos.]] was signed by Turkish club Beşiktaş Cola Turka.]] The following players were on the NBA roster at the end of the previous season and either became a free agent or waived before signed by a team from other leagues. NBA Draft The 2010 NBA Draft was held on June 24, 2010 at Madison Square Garden in New York City. 60 players were selected in the draft. All of the 30 first-round picks signed a rookie contract and was named in the 2010–11 season opening day roster. 21 of the 30 second-round picks also signed a rookie contract, but 4 of them were waived before the start of the season and became free agents. 9 other second-round picks were unsigned but their draft rights are still held by the NBA teams. First round Second round } |align=center|''unsigned'' |Oklahoma City Thunder (acquired from New Jersey via Atlanta) |Brose Baskets (Germany) (born 1989) |align=center| |- |align=center|32 | |align=center| |Miami Heat |Texas Longhorns (Sr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|33 | |align=center| |Sacramento Kings |Marshall Thundering Herd (Fr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|34 | |align=center| |Portland Trail Blazers |Nevada Wolf Pack (Jr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|35 | |align=center|''unsigned'' |Minnesota Timberwolves (acquired from Washington) |KK Crvena zvezda (Serbia) (born 1988) |align=center| |- |align=center|36 | |align=center| |Detroit Pistons |Ole Miss Rebels (So.) |align=center| |- |align=center|37 | |align=center| |Milwaukee Bucks |New Mexico Lobos (Jr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|38 | |align=center| |New York Knicks |Syracuse Orange (Sr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|39 | |align=center| |New York Knicks |Stanford Cardinal (Sr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|40 | |align=center| |Indiana Pacers |Cincinnati Bearcats (Fr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|41 | |align=center|''unsigned'' |Miami Heat |Mississippi State Bulldogs (Sr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|42 | |align=center| (waived on October 25) |Miami Heat |West Virginia Mountaineers (Sr.) |align=center| |- |align=center| 43 | |align=center| |Los Angeles Lakers |West Virginia Mountaineers (So.) |align=center| |- |align=center|44 | |align=center|''unsigned'' |New York Knicks (acquired from Milwaukee) |Tulsa Golden Hurricanes (Sr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|45 | |align=center|''unsigned'' |Minnesota Timberwolves |CB Murcia (Spain) |align=center| |- |align=center|46 | |align=center| |Phoenix Suns |Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets (Jr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|47 | |align=center| (waived on October 6) |Milwaukee Bucks |Oklahoma Sooners (Fr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|48 | |align=center|''unsigned'' |Oklahoma City Thunder (acquired from Miami) |Tulsa 66ers (D-League) (born 1989) |align=center| |- |align=center|49 | |align=center|''unsigned'' |San Antonio Spurs |CB Gran Canaria (Spain) (born 1991) |align=center| |- |align=center|50 | |align=center| |Toronto Raptors (acquired from Dallas) |Florida State Seminoles (So.) |align=center| |- |align=center|51 | |align=center| (waived on October 25) |Indiana Pacers (acquired from Oklahoma City) |Louisiana Tech Bulldogs (Sr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|52 | |align=center| |Boston Celtics |Notre Dame Fighting Irish (Sr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|53 | |align=center| |Atlanta Hawks |STB Le Havre (France) (born 1988) |align=center| |- |align=center|54 | |align=center| |Los Angeles Clippers |Oklahoma Sooners (So.) |align=center| |- |align=center|55 | |align=center| |Utah Jazz |Western Kentucky Hilltoppers (Sr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|56 | |align=center| |Washington Wizards (acquired from Minnesota) |Rutgers Scarlet Knights (Sr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|57 | |align=center|''unsigned'' |Oklahoma City Thunder (acquired from Indiana) |Florida State Seminoles (Jr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|58 | |align=center| |Los Angeles Lakers |UTEP Miners (Jr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|59 | |align=center| (waived on October 20) |Orlando Magic |Connecticut Huskies (Sr.) |align=center| |- |align=center|60 | |align=center|''unsigned'' |Phoenix Suns |Miami Hurricanes (Sr.) |align=center| |} Unsigned draft picks } |Oklahoma City Thunder |Remained with Brose Baskets (Germany) |align=center| |- |align=center|35 | |Minnesota Timberwolves |Signed with Caja Laboral (Spain) |align=center| |- |align=center|41 | |Miami Heat |Signed with Carmatic Pistoia (Italy) |align=center| |- |align=center|44 | ||New York Knicks |Signed with KK Hemofarm (Serbia) |align=center| |- |align=center|45 | |Minnesota Timberwolves |Signed with CB Granada (Spain) |align=center| |- |align=center|48 | |Oklahoma City Thunder |Remained with Tulsa 66ers (D-League) |align=center| |- |align=center|49 | |San Antonio Spurs |Remained with CB Gran Canaria (Spain) |align=center| |- |align=center|57 | |Oklahoma City Thunder |Signed with Tulsa 66ers (D-League) |align=center| |- |align=center|60 | |Phoenix Suns |Signed with Pallacanestro Varese (Italy) |align=center| |} Other draft picks signed with the Boston Celtics.]] Undrafted players was signed by the Golden State Warriors, becoming the first Harvard player to play in the NBA since 1954.]] The following players were eligible but went undrafted in the 2010 NBA Draft but were signed with the NBA teams and were named in the opening day roster. References ;General * * * ;Specific External links Transactions 2010–11 hr:Transakcije NBA sezone 2009./10.